Game Credits of Timeline City (2014)
Timeline City Studio Development * Creator: Gene Wyman Maxis Software, Inc. * Software Engineers: Jawad Ahmed, Randeep Bhatia, Ted Bigham, Josh Brockman, Yee Cheng Chin, Scott Clark, Michael Coustier, Davis Driggers, Bill Flugrath, Simon Fox, Prabhjeet Ghuman, Alexander Harkness, Bradley Heath, Daniel Hunnicutt, Vanita Jain, John Khoo, Xin Liu, Colin Moore, Sean O'Connor, Robert Perry, Videepkumar Rajendiran, Ryan Richman, Richard Shemaka, Kyo Suayan, Conrad Tse * Producers: Malcolm Gouldman * Senior Software Engineers: Venkat Ajjanagadde, Laurent Benes, Kai Chang, Ryan Ingram, Ken Murfitt, Bernd Raabe, Martyn Taylor * Gameplay Scripters: Nick Bagley, Michael Chrien, Joel Eckert, Greg Eng, John Giordano, Jason Halvorson, Brian Dean Jennings, Isaac Marotte, Benjamin Taylor * Gameplay Designers: Brian Bartram, Daniel Kline, Shawn Stone * 3D Artists: Patrick Benjamin, Donna Bennett, Luke Napper, Shawn Nelson, Janet Song, Eric Topf, Zheng Wang * Level Designers: David Palmer, Hank Kellyn, Rich Rosen * UI Art Director: Andy Williams * Sound Designers: Michael Cormier, Kadet Kuhne * Art Directors: Michael A. Khoury * Animator: David Bergen, Brian Wilson, Todd Gains * Technical Art Director: Greg Dismond * Assistant Producer: Rick Schneider * Development Directors: Steve Eng, Jon Lee, Cody Murry, Alex Peck, Simon Steel * UI Designers: Brian Ford, Stephen Hall, Kim Hughes, Sebastian G. Hyde, Ali Jamalzadeh * Engineering Intern: Richard Wilde, John Williams * Senior Lighting Artist: Bill Fuller, Richard Moss * Senior Producer: Kip Katsarelis * Concept Artists: Jeong Keum, Randall Mackey, Ken Nguyen * Original Concept, Director and Lead Designer: Frederick Raynal * Writer and Producer: Ron Thompson * Senior 3D Artists: Michael Long, Holly Ruark-Mesick, Cristian St. Aubyn * Associate Technical Director: William McDonald * Lead Gameplay Engineer: Dan Moskowitz * Lead Graphics Engineer: Scott Nagy * Online Technical Director: Ed Nanale * Senior VFX Artist: Micha Noordegraaf * Lead Gameplay Scripter: Guillaume Pierre * Associate Producers: Grant Wilson * Creative Director: Ocean Quigley * Sr. Art Director: Rick Warner * Studio CCO: Morgan Roarty * Office Manager: Tammy Sauer * Technical Artist: Lawrence Schlosser * Associate Designers: Chris Schmidt, Ross Treyz * Lead Online Engineer: Derrick Schneider * Art Intern: Bryan Shannon * Senior Development Director: Kevin Shrapnell * UI Director: Christian Stratton * Technical Directors: Rajan Tande, Paul Terry * Senior UI Designer: Renaud Ternynck * External Art Coordinator: Sean Turbitt * Lead Architect: Andrew Willmott * Content Development Director: Matthew Wynne * External Partners: Original Force Ltd., Sperasoft Inc., LemonSky Animation Audio Team * Senior Audio Director: Mickey Riders * Audio Development Director: Joe "Mr. Magic-X" Mann * Audio: Elise Baldwin, Thomas Day, Marielle Jakobsons * Lead Audio: Katelyn Mueller * Audio Asset Managers: Riley Gravatt, Jeff Lillard * Audio Engineer: Martin Bilello * Talent Managers: Jude C. Anthony * Talent Coordinators: Rick Coleman * Recording and Mastering: Christopher Davidson * Additional Writer: Danielle von Mayrhauser Maxis Label * SVP Maxis Label Head: Lucy Bradshaw * COO Maxis Label: Brian Deppiesse * CFO Maxis Label: Eric Garay * VP Product Strategy and Quality: Patrick Buechner * Sr. Director Human Resources: Julie Weinstein * Senior Counsel: Pamela Ostroff * HR Manager: Suz'Anne Sullivan * Finance Manager: Wilma Yun * Sr. Financial Analyst: Tiffany Chan * Finance Analyst: Thomas Dobbs Skywalker Sound * Foley Artists: Ronni Brown, Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Recordists: Sean England, Corey Tyler Timeline City 4 Music * Executive Music Producer: Steven Schnur * Senior Music Supervisor: Cybele Pettus * Music Licensing and Clearances: Beverly Koeckeritz * Original Music Composed by: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Recorded by: Christopher McLaughin * Music Produced by: Steve Holmes * Music Performed by: The Hollywood Symphony Orchestra * Conducted by: Andy Brown * Orchestrations: Jessica Dannheisser, Julian Kershaw * Music Programming: Dave Screams, Paul Saunderson, Steve Wright * Music Arranging: Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins * Music Recorded, Engineered and Mixed at: Abbey Road Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Dave Young, Lewis Jones * Music Recording Mixer: Mark Cochran * Music Production Coordinator: Josine Cohen * Music Production Assistant: Daisy Chute * 1st Violins: Rita Manning, Gaby Lester, Philippa Ibbotson, Kathy Gowers, Ian Humphries, Tom Kemp, Lorraine McAslan, Tom Piggot-Smith, Simon Smith, Annabelle Meare * 2nd Violins: Ralph De Souza, Cathy Thompson, Fenella Barton, Matthew Ward, Kirsty Mangan, Kirsten Klingels, Debbie Widdup, Jamie Hutchinson * Violas: Garfield Jackson, Joel Hunter, Gustav Clarkson, Bob Smissen, Andy Parker, Natalie Holt, Katie Wilkinson * Celli: Caroline Dale, Nick Cooper, Rachael Lander, Richard Harwood * Double Basses: Chris Laurence, Enno Senft * Flute: Anna Noakes * Oboe: John Anderson * Clarinet: (double bass clarinet) Anthony Pike * Bassoon (double contrabassoon) Gavin McNaughton * Horns: Richard Watkins, Mike Thompson * Trumpet: John Barclay, Tom Rees-Roberts * Tenor Trombone: Peter Beachill, Richard Edwards * Bass Trombone: Dave Stewart * Tenor Saxophone: Pat Clahar * Timpani: Tristan Fry * Harp: Gill Tingay * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Percussion: Steve McLaughlin, Paul Saunderson, Steve Wright Website * Senior Online Product Manager: Michael Burk * Visual Web Designer: Abie Arcilla * Associate Product Manager: JT Tabencki Video Capture Team * Video Director & Editor: David Zvi Levine * Assistant Editors: Brian Vidal, Christal Yuen * Game Capture Artists: Waddy Dacay, Ronald Gaffud, Dan Gomes, Charles Graff, Louie Nagera, Ashley Raj, Si Tran * Video Production Manager: Kerie Kimbrell Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Maxis), Will Thompson (EA), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey * Voice Talents: Malcolm McDowell, Tom Cruise, Janet Waldo, Tim Curry, Amy Adams, Steven Blum, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Ron Howard, Steve Martin, Mark Hamill, Bill Farmer * Voice Recording at: Sega Technology Group (Brentford, Middlesex) Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Powered by Wwise © 2006 - 2013 Audiokinetic Inc. * Additional Music courtesy of Associated Production Music * Tested at the Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. Test Center; a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * Portions of this software are copyright © 2012 The FreeType Project * Timeline City uses parts of the 7-Zip program * Google Closure Library Copyright 2009 The Closure Library Authors * LGLP portions of WebKit are Copyright © 1997-2009 by Seagull Group * OpenSSL Copyright © 1998-2001 The OpenSSL Project * Original SSLeay License Copyright © 1995-1998 Eric Young (eay@cryptsoft.com) * Dedication Cakes: Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol, Floyd Cramer * Dedication Supervisors: Mike Morhaime, John Romero * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Sonic Team, Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records, Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo * Photo Footage from: Public Domain Images, Inc. * Video Footage from: ITV, BBC, NBC, CBS * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * News Footage from: NBC News, BBC News, ITV News, CBS News * With the Supports Thanks to: Frank Klepacki, Tommy Tallarico, Gunnar Nelson * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Original Soundtrack Produced by: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios SEGA Genesis: The Anniversary Edition of Video Game Consoles - Since 1988 (1988|2014) * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA